The Renewal of Happiness
by ILuvCandy15
Summary: It's been 6 years since 15 year old Sasami sealed Amitav in another world to be happy. She always smiled whenever she's near him and conceals her misery. 7 years pass, and Amitav returns. However it is now his turn to make Sasami happy again. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone!**

**I'm guessing this is the first story for Sasami: Magical Girls Club!**

**So, I want to welcome all of you who are reading this story!**

**I promise to work hard and be daily in posting!**

**For the following week, I'll be able to post 2 chapters per day.**

**Unfortunately, due to school, the week after that, I will only be able to post 1 chapter per day or even every other day.**

**So, kick back, relax, and enjoy the story of Sasami and Amitav.**

_Sasami:_

It has been 5 years now that I have sealed Ami in his own world.

Each passing day, I tell him on everything that has happened.

I speak happily and describe the world he cannot see.

Every day.

Day in.

Day out.

I never tell him how I am feeling in fear that he will feel the same sadness I have.

"Sasami!"

I looked up.

Misao smiled into my face.

"Aren't you excited??"

I frowned.

"About what?"

Misao sighed happily.

"Ah, Sasami! Come on! The Summer Festival!!"

I smiled.

"Oh, right! Are you going?"

An-An cut in.

"Honestly, Sasami, what kind of idiotic question is that?"

I smiled nervously.

I hadn't been listening at all.

The low whistling voice of Tsukasa came in.

"I think she's thinking about Amitav…"

I blushed.

"O-Of course not! He's fine at home! Honestly, you guys! Why would you even think that??"

Makoto smirked.

She had grown in the past 5 years, although still shorter than the rest of us.

"Don't even give us that, Sasami! We know you reaaally like Amitav!"

My face turned beet red.

I yelled, the only thing to protect myself from crying in front of my friends.

"You guys are wrong!"

They looked stunned that I should seem so touchy on such a blunt subject.

Misao looked worried now.

I could already feel steamy tears rolling down my face heavily.

Misao walked over to me and hugged me.

Whispering she choked out in an understanding voice.

"I know how you feel… Don't worry. We're your friends. We will always be there for you…"

I wiped my tears and smiled.

"Thanks, Misao. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be crying any way…"

I turned around so my friends couldn't hear the remorse in my voice.

"I'm only here to take care of Ami. Nothing more."

I laughed, although I failed miserably.

"Come on! Let's get home, shall we???"

The 4 girls looked at each other and sighed.

Smiling back at me, they nodded.

"Kay! Let's go home!"

As we marched home, singing gaily, I felt hollow inside.

But, I refuse to show it.

This was the first time my friends could have ever told that I was upset-

Well, except for Misao.

She knew about my misery better than anyone.

As the number of people in our group lessened as we continued on, it ended up with only my being left.

I lessened my fake march and tears began pouring out again.

Because of Ami, all of his unhappy feelings began pouring itself into me.

Because of Ami, I had fallen desperately in love with him.

Because of Ami…

I could not be happy until he came back.

I stopped in my tracks.

I was in front of my home, and I could never face my family in misery.

I wiped my tears, took deep breaths-

And entered the home I now dreaded.

**Well? Well? Whatcha think? I'm going to have Sasami good and normal again soon, you guys!**

**So, tell me what you think and review!**

**I know there are probably not going to be much reviews with this new section, but hopefully, more and more people will come!**

**See you guys later!!!**

**Luv you all, whoever is there!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again guys1**

**Only 3 people are reading so far, but let's have fun!**

**This place has only begun, so don't get discouraged!**

**If you can, please review this chapter, just one at least to let me know you are reading!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

I entered the door, and the familier burst of dark aura absorbed into me.

And as so many times before, I secured my body in my own light energy.

No one in my household was affected except myself, seeing as how I sealed Ami.

And only Misao knew of my conditions here.

And I often felt safer at her home.

I took off my shoes and called out in my friendly voice.

"Ami! I'm home~"

I ran to the kitchen.

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!"

I ran into my Papas arms.

"Ah! Sasami! How's my little girl today?"

I smiled.

I wanted to tell him all about my problems.

I wanted to tell him that the darkness that Ami's absorbed was in our home.

I wanted to tell him I was falling against the darkness and it made me cry each night.

But I smiled and laughed.

"Today was great! In school, we learned about atoms!"

I looked around.

This was our little game.

"Papa! Where's Ami?"

Papa laughed.

"He's upstairs again, reading one of my books!"

I laughed with him.

"Okay! I'll go see him then!"

I ran up the stairs.

"Amiii!! I'm hooome!!"

I kept smiling, but I could feel my shield breaking.

Why?

I have been practicing to make it stronger each day.

But I kept running, and walked into the attic where Ami sat in Papa's chair with eternity with a light attitude.

"Ami! Guess what! Today we learned about atoms!! Did you know that they're really tiny pieces in the air? They have different parts too! I learned that protons are positive pieces of the atom, electrons are negative pieces, and neutrons are neither!! It's soo exciting!... And… and…"

I didn't get a reply.

I sat next to him on the bed Papa had set out for me.

"Ami, are you feeling happy? Does your stomach feel bad again?"

He didn't stir.

I looked to him with love.

"You know, you can tell me if anything's wrong!"

No reaction.

I smiled.

"Well, I have to get to work, okay?"

Nothing.

Nothing.

I sat at Papa's desk and began working.

I mainly focused on keeping my shield up.

But, as the problems got harder and harder, so too did my holding up my shield.

Why is it so hard today??

Was it because I was crying in front of my friends today?

Suddenly, my concentration-

Broke.

I looked up through the window.

My vision blurred.

My eyes hurt.

My heart hurt.

--

My SOUL hurt…

I stood and staggered over to the bed.

I felt light-headed.

I tried to bring myself up.

To not show Ami that I was sad.

But I couldn't function.

I forced my eyes open.

The World around me that I had forced to be light and beautiful-

Was now dark, purple and terrifying.

Tears overflowed out of my eyes.

I staggered to stay conscious-

Wha…

What's happening…

Amitav?...

Amitav…

Please…

…Help…

Me…….

…………….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, again readers!**

**So sorry I didn't keep my promise that I'd post two chappies!**

**But I have 4 chappies to make up for it!**

**The readers have gone up to 10 readers~!**

**Thanks a lot, guys!**

**Please send in reviews~**

**Although I know you guys are reading, please send at least one in about how you are here~~**

**So, enjoy!!**

_Amitav_

I'm feeling-

Oh so happy here!

Every day, I spend time with Sasami, and travel all over town with her.

She tells me everything that has happened that day, and always wants me to help her with her homework.

I sing with Sasami and her friends every night by a campfire.

Everyone always talks to me, and takes care of me.

Ginji reads to Me and Sasami every night, just before we go to bed.

And I fall asleep in Sasami's arms.

I love it here.

I've never felt more loved.

But today was different.

When Sasami came home from school, she seemed upset.

Sasami has never been upset before.

She came upstairs with the same tone of voice.

She gaily jumped into my room and went on and on and on about her day at school.

Frowning, something I had never done, I watched her begin on her homework.

She asked me for help on only a few.

And as she continued, a dark aura enfolded her.

She gasped and looked through the window.

Standing, she staggered to me.

She looked to sad, and tears poured out of her eyes.

Her young, adolescent body grew into a beautiful young teen.

She had shorter pigtails, and a slim body.

I couldn't ignore her growing breasts.

She reached out to me and collapsed.

The only words I could hear her say was

"Ami… Please Help me…"

I had to help her.

I knew very well that I was sealed within Sasami's own Light World.

I couldn't reach her through the world that she lived in.

But, struggling, I stood.

I knew I had to help her.

I called out to the person I knew best other than Sasami.

"Ginji! Ginji! Come here! It's Sasami!!"

Ginji and his wife ran up the stairs.

"Amitav?! You're… Awake?!"

I nodded.

"This is… Sasami? Right?"

Ginji smiled.

"She's beautiful, right?"

I blushed.

And nodded.

I held her up with Ginji's help downstairs.

As we lay her on the couch, Ginji's wife Honoka made some tea and covered Sasami with a blanket.

Ginji and I sat at the table.

He had bits of silver in his hair, and had slight wrinkles under his eyes.

I looked up.

"How… How long have I been gone?"

Ginji sighed.

Folding his hands under his chin, he closed his eyes.

"Seven Years."

I gasped.

"That long?!"

He nodded.

His eyes still closed.

I held my hand to my head.

"I only intended to stay a little while."

Ginji nodded.

"We all know that, but we couldn't wake you unless you chose to wake up."

I whispered.

"How's Sasami been?"

I waited for the answer.

Ginji faltered in telling me.

"She's… Had it hard."

I knocked my fist against the table.

"Like what??"

Ginji sighed.

Closing his eyes again, he spoke.

"She has been going past seven years like a zombie. She goes to school, plays with her friends, and comes home to tend to you. She acts happy, but it's pretty obvious she's been depressed."

He paused.

"I notice she puts a Light Shield around herself everyday to protect herself in her own home."

He looked up to me.

"I asked Washu about it."

I waited.

"Apparently, you're being happy emitted giant waves of your negativity flowing out. And because Sasami made you happy, she was the only one affected. Today, I believe her Light Shield broke."

I gasped.

"Oh… This is all my fault… I should've stayed…"

Ginji shook his head.

"It's all right, Amitav. When she wakes up, she should be fine. So don't worry to much."

I nodded, but hesitantly.

Honoka called out.

"She's awake!"

I got up and ran to her.

Grasping her hand, I asked her

"Sasami?! Are you all right?!"

She looked up to me with blank eyes.

Her slender hands foreign in my own.

Gently, against all her personality, she inquired

"Who are you?..."

**Uuuuwaah!! What's gonna happen?!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO AGAIIN!!!!**

**IT IS DEE MOI!!**

**AND I HAVE STORY WRITIN' TO DO!!!!**

**I DID NOT HAVE A COMPUTER FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS, AND NOW I HAVE ONE!!!!!  
I am sorry. I am too excited and I'm taking it out on you!**

**And, a big congrats to Peach the Hedgehog, who posted a story on Sasami Magical Girls Club Section!!**

**I heartily welcome you!**

**This is going to be awesome!**

**I hope you keep writing!!!**

**Good Luck to all!**

_Sasami_

Who…

Who is this boy?

I look at him, and his wonderfully blue eyes.

They are kind, but worried.

My hand…

It feels warm…

He holds it tightly in his hands as he looks into my confused eyes.

He drops my hand and backs away.

"You… You don't remember me?..."

I blink at him.

"Should I?'

A man with blue hair and glasses inches to me.

"Sasami?... Are you okay?"

I look to him.

"Sasami?... Who is that?"

A woman with blond hair gasps.

"She's lost her memory?!"

She hugs me tight.

"Please tell me you remember me, Sasami! Are you okay?"

I'm still confused…

I lost my memory?

Who are these people?...

As I take stock of myself, I realize…

I don't know my own name.

I look to the man.

"Who am I?..."

The man turns away.

"She has lost her memory…"

The boy with white hair and blue eyes follows the man.

"But, Ginji… Why would that happen?"

The man named 'Ginji' frowned.

"The only thing I can come up with, is that she was so congested and injured by your negativity, that she must have shut down, and her very conscience forced her to forget everything to help get rid of the pain."

I look to him.

"Mister Ginji… Please… Who am I?"

Ginji looked to me.

"Honoka… Please tell her about what happened. I need to talk to Amitav for a while."

The woman named Honoka turned to me.

She brushed through my hair, and Ginji, along with the teen Amitav, left to the other room.

I turned to Honoka.

"Honoka… Is that your name?"

Honoka nodded, she looked sad.

"Yes… And your name is Sasami. I'm your mother, and your father is Ginji."

I looked to her.

"Mo-ther?..."

She nodded.

"Yes, and the boy with him is named Amitav. He was your best friend, and you loved him a lot."

I looked to her.

"Like… A boyfriend?..."

She looked upwards.

"I suppose… But you never made an official couple… And… You have magic."

I looked to her.

Confused again.

"I have… Magic? But isn't that not real?"

My mother smiled.

"Yes. You have magic. And it is real. Soon, hopefully, you'll learn how to use it again."

I nodded.

It didn't make sense, but if my mother said it was so, it must be.

Ginj--- I mean… My father, came out of the kitchen.

"Sasami?"

I looked up to him.

"Yes, Gin---- Father?"

He smiled a bit.

"Amitav is going to take you around town to see if we can get back your memory somehow. Amitav?"

Amitav looked to Father.

"Yes, Ginji?"

"Can you get Misao to talk to Sasami? It might get some memory back as well."

Amitav smiled.

"Of Course."

He held his hand out to me.

"Shall we go?"

I nodded.

"Yes…"

I held his hand.

It was warm…

But I was not happy.

Something was keeping me down…

As though…

Nothing loved me…

What is this?...

I do not understand…


End file.
